Magnus Imperus
An alternate reality. Objects and members of this universe include Kortarex, Black Hole Scythe, Magnum Steel, and Skarthion. History The "Magnus Imperus" reality was first documented during a crusade by the Demonkin, who led his impossibly huge and abyssal armies to conquer the universe, naming it as such for the Great Beings' name for their system of origin, and for how it was intended to become a member of the Demonkin's empire. The universe had, originally, been primarily under creation by the Magnificentus, who were felled in troves by the Demonkin's onslaught. Only the combined power of the Divine Council managed to seal the hole giving the Demonkin's multiversal crusade entry, and it was destined to remain closed for eons. The Magnificentus, almost entirely eradicated by the Demonkin's vicious assault, found themselves hard-pressed to fill the universe with life as they'd once intended. With limited resources and abilities, they decided, instead, to forego their plans for creating special, bio-mechanical beings, instead following the template for the creation of biological life, which was much easier to mass produce, and was a method of creation the Magnificentus particularly favoured as most of the time, biological beings handle their own reproduction and life processes. Thus, the first biological lifeforms, whose society, abilities, and genetic makeup were still inspired by their earlier designs for biomechanical life, awakened in the Magnus Impera system. From there, arose the societies and groups that had been predetermined in the "Veins of Time", which refers to a concept the Demonkin's chief researchers believe controls the establishing of destinies, pre-determinism, and other temporal or quantum mechanics which otherwise have no defined reason for being mostly consistent across the multiverse. The Imperian Confederacy arose quickly, as the inhabitants of this system founded spaceflight and other such methods for sustaining life across the galaxies. They created a loose collection of races who all possessed the same abilities and common genetic beginnings, in order to help discern who and what, exactly, were responsible for the construction of all life. The Arch-Council of Tyranis was also established, with their leader, Tyranis, having once been a Magnificentus who aided the Demonkin. However, a primary divergence in established events from the Veins of Time arose as a result of the space exploration and vastly increased population growth which took place in this universe; as all beings reproduced biologically and took part in all common biological processes, there was a greater need for expansion and resource management, and the development of society also changed. The Arch-Council waged interstellar war against the Confederacy, and battles escalated to apocalyptic size due to the nature of the weapons used. At current, massive societal change is taking place in the universe, and the Demonkin retains his plans for invading the universe and adding it to his multiverse empire. Key Concepts There are a slew of dramatic societal, biological, and physical changes in this universe: * All creatures reproduce biologically, as well as taking part in all generally-held precedents for biological process, as a result of these types of beings being mostly self-managing as opposed to the complicated maintenance of biomechanical beings. * As opposed to being named "NAORY", which was the project name for biomechanical life, the race that originated in the Magnus Impera system named themselves Imperians in the galactic community. They are, by and large, bipeds with grey skin, who tend to be very tall. * These Imperians formed the Imperian Confederacy, a mostly benign but expansionist group which intended to locate any and all other lifeforms with elemental powers in order to help locate their common ancestor. * Imperians possess elemental powers, but elemental 'hybrids' exist. It is a societal taboo to reproduce with members of other elements, but it is prevalent enough that some have been born with two elements instead of one. Reproduction between two different elements will produce a child with the capacity for mastering both, with three different elements producing appropriate children, and so on. The miscarriage rate for hybrid children is well over seventy percent, and it is theorised that triple, quadruple or even quintuple element beings could exist, but as of yet there is only a handful of triple element beings known to exist and only one quadruple element being, the latter of which has to stay in constant stasis, due to their powers being so unstable. * The stages of life have taken names from scriptures found which indicated names the Great Beings had planned for their constructions-most members of society are referred to as Makori, indicating them to be either young members of society or, simply, not Erthus or Kilaro. Erthus are ascended Makori who learned to harness their elemental powers, and Kilaro are Erthus who have reached the total apex of their powers, and in order to contain their incredibly formidable abilities, must sacrifice their physical superiority in order to focus on mastery of their mental and elemental prowess. * All beings are born as Makori, but not every Makori becomes an Erthus, and some die of old age before becoming Erthus; similarly, not all Erthus have been Makori, and some are created via special means. All Kilaro are, however, Erthus who have reached the apex of their powers and have decided to maintain their elemental strength. * All beings on Magnus Impera possess armour. The armour can be taken off, although most Erthus stay bound to their armour out of choice. Author's Notes * Most, if not all, of the art for this universe comes from the contribution of Sarah DeVries, a good friend, whose artistic ability has been a great boon to the development of much of this universe. Several of her own characters are, in fact, involved with this universe, and they will be credited accordingly. * Much of the character development and universe development was made in tandem with the aforementioned Sarah DeVries, although the majority of it comes from me. Regardless, her contributions couldn't have made any of the planned content possible. * The way armour works for the Erthus is much the same as ablative armour from Star Trek: Voyager, aside from the fact they control it with their minds. For anyone interested in seeing it in action: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xpc6SwYd8Dg . Category:Magnus Imperus